THE SAMURAI AND THE SENSHI
by Rod G
Summary: Yajiro and Rushuna's impressions of each other.Please read and review.
1. Yajiro Kojima

THE SAMURAI AND THE SENSHI 

by

Rod G.

(DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own GRENADIER.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Yajiro Kojima .

I am a samurai .

I am a mercenary .

And I hate Senshi .

However , I find myself traveling with a Senshi .

She calls herself Rushuna Tendo , and hard as it is for me to believe , she 's very different from all the

other Senshi . I first met her as she was bathing in a hot spring . She helped me to hide from Nago 's

men who were looking for me . I had rejoined the samurai who were attempting to free their lord from

Nago when she showed up again , seeking to pass through . The minute she went into action , I

realized she was unique , even among Senshi . The way she used her weapon . . . the way she

reloaded it . . . I couldn 't believe my eyes . It was a simple six shooter , yet she handled her weapon

better than Nago and his men handled theirs .

Strangely , although she had fired on Nago 's men ,she didn 't kill them .

Not a single one .

She either wounded or just simply disarmed them . I couldn 't understand why she did that . She even

managed not only to disarm Nago himself , but also actually strip him . Frankly , I don 't think he 'll ever

live down this humiliation .

So now , I 'm traveling with Rushuna . She may be a Senshi , but she 's nice , all things considered . She

claims to be on a journey to learn something she calls the " Ultimate Battle Strategy " , which has

something to do with embracing her enemies with a smile . If you ask me , that sounds too ridiculous

to me . Still , she does handle herself pretty well with that gun of hers .

Yeah ,I have to admit , she makes for some nice company .

And she IS a rather smart girl , despite her naive act .

One thing though . . .

I do wish she 'd stop calling me " Yatchan " .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter : Rushuna Tendo.

Please review this , the very FIRST Grenadier fic . Thank you .


	2. Rushuna Tendo

My name is Rushuna Tendo. 

I love hot baths.

Lady Tenshi sent me out into the world to learn and practice the Ultimate Battle Strategy which is

to be unarmed and embrace the enemy with a smile .

I try so hard , I really do .

One night , I was bathing in a hot spring under the full moon when I noticed a young man nearby ,

so I asked him if he wanted to join me . It turned out he was a samurai pursued by Senshi , so I

hid him .

The young samurai said that his pursuers worked for a Senshi named Nago ,who was keeping

a castle lord as his hostage . Since that castle was on my way , I decided to see what I could

do to help . The young samurai I had met was there , all right . He looked kind of nice , in a

goofy sort of way . It was then I noticed Nago 's men opening fire . I had no choice but to fire

back , making sure not to kill any of them .

As I made my way to the castle in order to free the lord , the samurai came along as well . He

said his name was Yajiro Kojima , but if you ask me , he looked more like a Yatchan to me , so I

called him Yatchan .

I think it suits him .

It truly does .

Nago and his men tried to fire at me , but I avoided their bullets which isn 't hard for me to do ,

thanks to the training I recieved . I managed to disarm them but Nago ran off with his captive .

A few well placed bullets and Nago's armor was gone , forcing him to flee without the lord .

Afterwards , Yatchan joined me . For some reason , he seemed rather defensive . I do wish he 'd

loosen up and enjoy himself a little .

Just the same , I 'm glad to have somebody come along with me . As long as there are hot baths on

the way , I 'll be fine . Hopefully , I 'll achieve the Ultimate Battle Strategy in the process .

Well , what do you know ? There 's a hot spring nearby !


End file.
